El Remordimiento de Los Merodeadores
by lauramariam98
Summary: Porque Remus es un hombre lobo y se siento culpable. Porque Sirius esta molesto con cierta chica por romper el corazón de su amigo. Porque James sufrirá un gran dolor. Pero todo eso vale la pena, porque ellos son una familia.


**El remordimiento de los Merodeadores.**

James Potter era una persona fuerte.

Nunca nadie había podido herirlo con palabras, claro había sufrido accidentes con las bromas y con el quidditch, pero nunca nadie había llegado a herirlo con palabras, hasta ahora.

James era un chico bastante atractivo, tenía el cabello azabache desordenado y una buena condición física debida al quidditch, y eso lo hacía popular entre la población femenino, pero había una excepción, ella era la excepción.

Lily Evans lo traía loco desde el tercer año, al principio solo le parecía atractiva pero con el paso de los años se había enamorado completamente de ella, de su cabello rojo-castaño, de sus ojos verdes brillantes, de su amabilidad, su inteligencia, su sonrisa, todo de ella. Sin embargo ella parecía quererlo tres metros bajo tierra cada vez que se acercaba, él lo reconocía, había sido un acosador por tres años y un engreído, pero ahora quería solo una oportunidad y ella lo mano a volar.

Sus ojos aún se aguaban cada vez que recordaba ese día, solo llevaban en Hogwarts una semana y no podía parar de observar a Lily, el año anterior se había prometido que solo lo intentaría una vez más antes de rendirse, la estuvo observando mientras estaba con Alice y no pudo evitar acercarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo Lily puso una mueca de desagrado.

Aun recordaba sus palabras en cuanto le pidió una cita:

"-¡¿Es que nunca lo vas a entender?! ¡No quiero salir contigo ni ahora, ni nunca! ¡¿No entiendes que para mí eres solo una molestia?! ¡Te odio!"

Lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas de nuevo y miro hacia el cielo, desde que eso había sucedido todas las noches cogía la capa de invisibilidad y subía a la torre de astronomía, y se quedaba a mirar las estrellas hasta muy entrada la noche.

Entendía que Lily no lo quisiera, pero… ¿odiarlo? ¿De verdad era tan insoportable como para que una persona tan amable como Lily lo odiase?

Había pasado toda la semana reflexionando sobre eso y había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que ser cierto, él había hecho muchas travesuras cuando era más chico, había lastimado gente y siempre la había importunado a ella.

-No puedo soportarlo más- gimió mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, le dolía, dolía demasiado pensar que Lily lo odiaba.

Al principio pensó en una manera para que se diera cuenta de que él no era mala persona, de que el solo la quería, la amaba con todo su corazón, ¿pero qué sentido tenía ya? Lily se lo había dejado claro, él era solo una molestia.

-¿Por qué?- lloró James en la oscuridad-. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como yo a ti?- pregunto mirando las estrellas como si ellas tuvieran la respuesta a sus problemas.

Estos últimos días James no se había preocupado en sonreírle a nadie como si no tuviera el corazón roto, se había mostrado frío y cortante incluso con sus amigos, la comida le sabia soberbia y desabrida, y ya no ponía todo su empeño en el quidditch ni en las clases.

Libero todo su llanto, no había llorado desde la primera noche, pero necesitaba con urgencia liberarse, liberar todo ese dolor que estaba dentro de él, no podía con todo esto.

Él lo había provocado, con todos sus años de insensatez e inmadurez, el solo había alejado a Lily de su lado, el solo había hecho que ella lo odiase, y lo iba a cambiar.

Porque a pesar del dolor que se había instalado en él, él siempre amaría a Lily, él siempre la miraría con adoración aunque ella nunca le devolviese la mirada, el sería feliz si ella lo era.

Mentira, el nunca seria completamente feliz si su pelirroja no estaba a su lado, pero se conformaba con ser mediamente feliz.

Se puso de pie, limpio sus lágrimas con su túnica, le dedico una última mirada a las estrellas y salió de allí.

Sirius estaba realmente molesto.

¿Quién se creía ella para lastimar a si a su hermano?

Esta vez sí se había pasado, Sirius conocía a James como a la palma de su mano, él sabía lo mucho que le había afectado su comentario, había visto como el brillo singular en los ojos de James se extinguía y su sonrisa era remplazada por una mueca de dolor.

Nunca había visto a James tan triste y tan solo, a pesar de que los tenía a ellos, no era lo mismo que antes, estaba… roto.

Sirius se sentía impotente, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a James, al igual que no pudo hacer nada para ayudar a Regulus cuando se convirtió en Mortífago; tenía que hacer algo, tenía que ayudar a su amigo, no podía dejarlo como a Regulus.

Hoy abría luna llena y no estaba seguro de que James pudiera manejar a Remus con su transformación si estaba tan mal psicológicamente, otra cosa porque preocuparse.

Miro a su amigo sentado a su lado, era obvio que no estaba prestando atención a lo que McGonagall decía, pero a decir verdad, él tampoco lo hacía, ¿para qué estudiar un teme que ya sabes de memoria? Como si el no supiese acerca de lo animagos.

James se removió en su asiento, Sirius lo miro por un momento y luego siguió su mirada: de nuevo hacia Lily. Hay veces en las que se pregunta si su amigo no piensa en nada más.

Esta noche se encargaría de que James despejara la cabeza, no se arriesgaría a que su amigo saliera lastimado, menos a Remus echándose la culpa por ello.

-Black, Potter, ¿podrían decirme el concepto básico de los animagos y sus funciones?- pregunto la profesora McGonagall mirándolos con seriedad.

-Loa animagos son aquellos que pueden transformarse en animales pero sin embrago conservan la habilidad del pensamiento y la capacidad de razonar.- relato James de memoria.

-Se dedican años de estudio para poder transformarse en animago, ya que si se hace de la manera incorrecta se corre el peligro de que algo salga sumamente mal- dijo Sirius haciendo memoria de lo que ya sabía-. Una vez realizada la transformación el mago puede transformarse a su deseo con o sin varita mágica.

-El mago solo puede transformarse en un animal, la forma no es elegida, sino se determina según la personalidad y características tanto físicas como interiores de la persona en cuestión.

-La diferencia entre la transformación y una animago es que estos pueden transformase cuando deseen sin el uso de la varita.

-El ser animago es una habilidad y la transformación es un encantamiento*- dijeron los dos sin prestar atención a las miradas de sorpresa.

-Eso último no lo dije yo- les dijo la profesora.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y Sirius se alegró cuando James se encogió de hombros y sonrió, por un momento parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

Pero el momento se acabó cuando vi la mirada de incredulidad en la cara de Lily, más cuando se dio cuenta de que no fue el único en notarlo, lo noto por como James se removía en su asiento.

A Sirius nunca le intereso el amor, no creía en el de hecho, para el solo eran unas cuantas noches apasionadas, y cuando James comenzó a pedirle una cita a Lily Evans pensó que tenía que ser algún tipo de broma o solo para poder decir que nunca nadie se le había resistido, pero eso cambio al ver como los ojos de su amigo brillaban con más intensidad cada vez que Lily entraba en su campo visual, al ver la sonrisa que se le formaba cuando Lily reía, fue la primera vez que en realidad vio a alguien enamorado, un amor puro.

En cuanto salieron de clase, se prometió algo: Protegería a Lily Evans solo porque James Potter no podía vivir sin ella.

Y él no podía vivir sin su familia, James era su familia.

No era el mejor día de James.

No soportaba más el dolor de ver a Lily feliz sin ser él, el responsable de esa sonrisa.

Era Amos Diggory el que sacaba sonrisas a su pelirroja, quien tomaba a Lily de la mano, el que le susurraba cosas al oído.

¿No podía sufrir un dolor más grande?

Aparto esas ideas de su mente y miro el reloj, solo cinco minutos más, en cinco minutos partirían a el sauce boxeador donde se encontrarían con Remus, solo esperaba que Remus estuviese un poco más calmado hoy, la última vez le había quedado doliendo un hombro, pero no podría culparlo, él no era consciente de ello en ese momento.

Tres minutos, le dirigió una mirada a Canuto y Colagusanó, Sirius asintió mientras que Peter se quedaba callado, los tres bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor, James se sorprendió cuando vio a Lily durmiendo en el sofá cerca del fuego, su corazón se encogió, quiso ir allí a rodearla con sus brazos para darle calor.

No, no tenía que pensar así, ella lo odiaba, y él no podía darse el lujo de que ese odio se incrementara.

Saco la capa de su bolsillo y los cubrió a los tres, aunque él y Sirius tuvieron que agacharse para cubrirse mejor.

En cuanto atravesaron el árbol justo después de dejar atrás el castillo, James se dio cuenta de que Remus parecía más molesto hoy.

Sirius y él tuvieron que contenerlo varias veces, ganándose varios rasguños, sus pesuñas le servían mucho para contenerle pero su piel no a la hora de recibir mordiscos, aunque Remus se desquitaba la mayor parte con el mismo.

¿Por qué hoy esta tan molesto?

Se preguntó aun en forma de ciervo, estaba descansando cerca de una cama con la vista en Remus por si se salía de control de nuevo, pero ya parecía más controlado, a su lado Sirius ladeo la cabeza, él también tenía grandes rasguños en los costados.

Golpeo con delicadeza una de las patas de su amigo con una de las suyas y movió la cabeza hacia Remus que estaba recostado de un lado como una animal herido, Sirius capto la idea y movió la cabeza afirmativa, ambos se levantaron con dificultad debido al cansancio y se acercaron al hombre lobo para luego volver a caer a su lado.

Remus se sentía culpable.

Había sido una de las peores noches que había pasado, en cuanto despertó junto el sentimiento de culpa de apodero de el al ver a sus amigos en formas animagas recostados a su lado ambos descansando y con grandes heridas.

Había estado muy enfadado toda la semana y se debía a lo triste que había estado James, aunque Remus era amigo de Lily no entendía cómo podía odiar a James, si, era un poco engreído, pero llevar eso hasta el odio, parecía demasiado injusto.

Aunque le parecía incorrecto despertó a sus amigos y estos volvieron a sus formas normales en cuanto lo vieron, haciéndolo sentir peor, ya que, como humanos, se notaban aún más las marcas sangrantes.

James y Sirius negaron con la cabeza antes siquiera de que el pudiera decir algo, claro ellos lo conocían, sabían que se sentía culpable, pero no sabían que le costaba que lo únicos amigos que ha tenido y lo han aceptado completamente se vean lastimados por su culpa.

Peter casi nunca salía lastimado ya que era muy pequeño y casi siempre se quedaba dormido, por lo mucho Remus lo había golpeado, James y Sirius siempre se llevaban la peor parte al ser más grandes.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey se puso a atenderlos sin preguntar, ella sabía del problema de Remus y de la ayuda de sus amigos, les dijo que podían quedarse en la enfermería todo el día hasta que se sintieran mejor.

Lo que Remus, y estaba seguro, Sirius y James tampoco esperaban era que Lily viniera a visitarlos esa misma tarde, no había hablado con ella en bastante tiempo, solo unas pocas palabras como "hola" o "bien", pero no una conversación de verdad.

Así que cuando Lily se acercó a su cama para ver como estaba, Remus no supo que decir así que guardo silencio al igual que sus amigos, Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido, Remus lo conocía bien para saber que no le agradaba la presencia de Lily desde que le había dicho a James que lo odiaba, mientras que este solo se concentraba en evitar poner la mirada en la pelirroja.

Lily como siempre fue amable con él, pero aun así Remus aún no estaba dispuesto a contestarle, adoraba a Lily, si pero también quería a James.

-Lily, estoy algo cansado, hablaremos después- le pidió, sabía que ella no se lo merecía pero ahora estaba de verdad cansado y sabía que sus amigos también.

Miro a sus amigos, James se estaba quedando dormido y Sirius estaba comiendo una rana de chocolate, Peter se había ido esa misma mañana porque la señora Pomfrey pensó que estaba lo suficientemente bien para ir a case.

Adoraba a todos, fueron las primeras personas que de verdad lo aceptaron y tenía que apoyarlos, ya fuera para una broma o para ayudarlos con un examen, el siempre estaría para ellos.

Como lo estuvieron ellos para él.

James estaba muy cansado.

La noche había sido una verdadera pesadilla, aunque Remus se calmó el resto de la noche le dolían todas las mordeduras y por el esfuerzo físico tenía bastante sueño. Sin embargo no quería dormir, sentía que si cerraba los ojos volvería a soñar con Lily y no podía darse el lujo de ello, no podía seguir fantaseando que ella lo aceptaba.

Cerro los ojos y se sobo el cuello, tenía un rastro de rasguños que trato de cubrir con su túnica, el conocía a Remus, conocía su mirada cada vez que lo observaba, se sentía culpable y él no podía permitir que se sintiera así, tenía que hacer que de una vez por todas el comprendiera que no era su culpa.

Maldijo internamente a Fenrir Greyback por hacerle eso a su amigo, Dios era solo un niño indefenso, Remus no había tenido la culpa de nada y sin embargo tuvo que pagar con esa maldición de por vida solo por su padre, no lo culpaba, había hecho lo correcto al defenderse de un hombre lobo idiota, eso hacían los padres.

Por un momento llego a imaginarse a un niño pequeño igual a él, pero con unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

No, no tenía que pensar en eso.

Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar alegrarse y que su corazón diera un salto al imaginarse a ese pequeño corriendo a sus brazos y llamarlo papá, eso le alegraba el corazón al máximo.

Pero más lo hacía imaginar a Lily cargando a ese pequeño entre sus brazo caminando hacia él, con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada de amor.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta de que ese pequeño nunca existiría, de que ese pequeño nunca lo llamaría papá y de que nunca sus ojos verdes brillantes nunca le sonreirían.

No, no se lamentaría, no lloraría.

Lily algún día lo aceptaría, quizás no aceptaría que el la ama, pero si aceptaría su amistad.

¿Tendría que conformarse con ello el resto de su vida? Gimió

-Trato de dormir- se quejó Sirius aventándole una almohada.

-Canuto, no fomentes la violencia en la habitación- lo riño Remus.

James sonrió, no estaba solo, sus amigos estaban con él, Sirius para sacarle una sonrisa y Remus para decirle que era o no correcto.

"No estaba solo" se repitió "Los tenia a ellos"

Sirius despertó bastante entrada la noche.

James no se había molestado en cambiarse la ropa de la noche anterior que estaba manchada de sangre y Remus estaba demasiado cansado así que en cuanto toco su cama quedo profundamente dormido, no se molestó en cerrar las cortinas; por otro lado Peter no estaba cuando despertó lo cual le sorprendió ya que eran las once, ya debería estar en la cama con lo flojo que es.

Se despejo un poco, la verdad a él también le había dado flojera cambiarse, así que en cuanto fue capaz de ponerse en pie, se metió a la ducha para eliminar los restos de sangre seca y en cuanto salió se puso su pijama, pero ya no quería dormir, en cambio bajo a la sala común para calentarse un poco.

Vaya sorpresa, Lily Evans estaba allí.

Últimamente parecía estar en todos los lugares en los que ellos estaban, comenzaba a pensar que estaba acosándolos.

La ignoro completamente y salió de la torre, la escucho gritar su nombre, bueno apellido, pero siguió su camino, como si a él le importara lo que la prefecta perfecta deseara.

Se detuvo después de que estaban ya lejos del retrato, si la chica seguía así, no iba a llegar a las cocinas.

-¿Qué?

-Me aseguro de que no hagas ninguna broma- le contesto ella.

Sí, claro, voy a hacer una broma solo, sin la protección de la capa y sin el mapa, que inteligente de mi parte.

Por supuesto no dijo ello en voz alta, como si necesitase problemas con ella después de una noche de dolor puro, gracias aún tenía sentido común.

Volvió caminando a la sala común, ignorando de nuevo a la chica, que se quejaba de tener que seguir a un inmaduro, ¿Quién la mando? Él solo quiso comer algo y ella tenía que seguirlo, como si él lo hubiera pedido.

Entro en la sala común y se dirigió a las escaleras cuando algo lo detuvo.

-¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo?

Sirius siguió la mirada de la pelirroja hasta su brazo derecho donde tenía un gran rasguño, cuando ella fue a la enfermería por Remus no debió de ver ni a James ni a él, por lo tanto no sabía que estaba herido.

No se molestó en contestarle, ¿Qué le diría? No iba a traicionar a Lunático solo porque ella se lo pidiese, no señor.

El moriría antes de traicionar a sus amigos.

James se maldijo internamente.

Esa mañana en cuanto despertó le dolía todo el cuerpo, no podía imaginar como de dolorido estaría Remus, por lo que logro convencerlo de que estuviese hoy en cama, se resistió bastante, después de todo Remus odiaba faltar a clase, pero era un merodeador después de todo y tenía que descansar.

Caminaba junto con Sirius hacia el aula de transformaciones, podía ver en su rostro que le dolía un poco, sabía que se había lastimado una pata, pero si se lo decía estaba seguro que le devolvería el golpe diciendo algo como: "Tú no te vez mejor amigo, no te sientas mal, nadie puede verse mejor que yo, incluso lastimado"

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era seguro de que Sirius diría algo así.

McGonagall no volvió a preguntarle nada a Sirius y a él desde la pregunta de los animagos, y no es que le preocupara, él sabía todo acerca de los animagos, lo que le daba varias clases sin nada que hacer, solo dejar vagar su mente.

Volvió a recordar al niño de sus sueños en cuanto se topó con los ojos de Lily que miraban atenta a cualquier cosa que dijera Minnie, y volvió a entristecerse al pensar que jamás existiría, que jamás podría darle cariño.

Genial, ahora se había enamorado de un niño que ni siquiera existía.

Se rasco el cuello y desordeno su cabello, antes era para llamar la atención pero con el tiempo se había convertido en un acto de nerviosismo, lo hacía cada vez que estaba en problemas o cuando estaba cerca de Lily.

Dejo de rascarse cuando sintió que las heridas en su cuello comenzaban a sangrar, se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidado, se cubrió con la túnica y rogo que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Estas sangrando- le dijo Sirius una vez hubo acabado la clase.

James simplemente asintió mientras que se dirigían a la enfermería, con un vendaje bastaría y llegarían a tiempo para la siguiente clase.

Bostezo mientras Madame Pomfrey le ponía el vendaje, ¿Cómo es que aún estaba cansado? Había dormido casi un día, se estaba volviendo como Peter.

No, él era James, únicamente James.

-¿Dónde está el señor Lupin?

Le explicaron que aún estaba descansando y se fueron con un hechizo para el dolor y tiempo de sobra, podrían subir a ver qué tal estaba Remus.

Se apresuraron y subieron a la torre, en cuanto Sirius entro maldijo entre dientes, así que los siguió solo para ver a Lily sentada allí, últimamente se la estaban encontrando mucho, y aunque eso le dolía también la hacía feliz.

-Comienzo a pensar que estas siguiéndonos- acuso Sirius.

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba fue a una Lily furiosa delante de ellos. Menos que les preguntara que era lo que les sucedía que no se interesaban en los más mínimo en las clases.

James se quedó estático, no iba a decirle nada de Remus y estaba seguro de que Sirius tampoco, los dos guardaron silencio y se miraron, tenían que pensar en algo.

-Pelirroja, no es de tu incumbencia, nunca lo ha sido, ¿recuerdas?- pregunto el algo mordaz.

James miro a su amigo y se dio cuenta el porqué de su tono, estaba preocupado por él, porque le hirieran las palabras de Lily, pero él no iba a dejar que Sirius arreglara sus problemas.

-Evans, te lo prometo, no estamos planeando nada malo, ahora si nos disculpas necesitamos hablar con Remus.

Lo dijo de una manera firme que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta, necesitaba madurar si quería que Lily dejara de odiarlo, necesitaba ser fuerte en especial ahora que tenía el presentimiento de que su día no iba a mejorar.

Los dos amigos subieron a la habitación, Remus estaba sentado en su cama y levanto la mirada en cuanto ellos entraron, tenía una mirada de pena y una carta en la mano.

Este curso no había iniciado muy bien.

Primero fue los gritos de Lily diciendo "Te Odio, James Potter", luego estaba la depresión de James, su terrible humor por la luna llena, sin contar la fatídica transformación y el daño que les hizo a sus amigos, y ahora llegaba esa carta.

No la abrió pero en cuanto llego se dio cuenta de que no eran buenas noticias.

Cuando James y Sirius entraron, le dio la carta a James, la abrió despacio mientras que él y Sirius lo observaban, en cuanto termino de leerla el dejo enfrente de ellos, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas.

Los dos la leyeron en silencio, Sirius también lloraba, Remus bajo la carta, James lloraba en silencio sentado en su cama y Sirius se levantó y salió corriendo del dormitorio.

Remus no podía culparlo, sabía que para Sirius los padres de James eran como los suyos propios, también sabía lo que era perder a un padre, después de todo él había perdido el suyo, tanto tiempo buscando una cura para él había hecho que dejase de preocuparse por el mismo y murió, su madre aún vivía y sabía que era duro para ella por el parecido que tenía con su padre.

Se levantó y se sentó a lado de James, que seguía llorando mirando fijamente algo que él no podía ver, tenía que ir por Sirius no podía dejarlo solo, pero tampoco a James.

-Lo lamento James, eran unas personas maravillosas y no merecían esto.

Bajo las escaleras, sabía que James no cometería una locura pero Sirius…

Lo más extraño es que Sirius estaba en la sala común, sentado en un rincón solo, había varios estudiantes sin embargo nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Sirius lloraba, se acercó a él e hizo que subiera de nuevo, Remus no podía consolar a James pero Sirius si podía, se necesitaban el uno al otro, consolándose en un dolor en común.

Así que en cuanto entraron, Sirius se acercó a James y ambos lloraron juntos. Como hermanos.

Se sentó alejado de ellos, necesitaban estar solos, pero él no los dejaría, les daría su espacio pero quería que supieran que él estaba allí para ellos.

Que siempre iba a estar allí para ellos.

"¡Malditos Mortífagos!"

Ese era el pensamiento de James desde que recibió la carta.

Sus padres habían sido asesinados por Mortífagos, los encontraron muertos en su casa, juntos, no habían muerto sin pelear, se habían defendido y habían caído juntos.

Siempre desearon eso, morir juntos, pero no merecían morir de esa manera, no merecían morir a manos de esos desgraciados.

Lloro.

Lloro por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos, lloro por haberse lamentado aquí por Lily y no pensar en sus padres, lloro por ser débil, por no hacer nada contra esa maldita guerra, lloro porque nunca volvería a ver a sus padres.

Recordaba cada vez que su padre le decía que hacer para conquistar a una chica y como su madre lo reñía por darle malos consejos y maleducar a su niño.

"-Pero, Dorea, el niño ya está maleducado- decía cada vez"

Siguió llorando, últimamente parecía tan débil, tan cobarde, no podía creer que sus padres murieran, no podía creer que su familia se había ido, al menos aún tenía a Canuto, Lunático, Colagusanó, Li…

No, no la tenía a ella.

Miro a Sirius, llorando junto a él, y a Remus mirándolos desde su cama, velando porque estén ben como lo hacían ellos cuando había luna llena con él.

No había perdido a su familia, al menos no toda.

Ellos seguían aquí, a su lado, y nunca nadie cambiaria eso, porque ellos eran los Merodeadores.

Porque ellos eran una familia.

* * *

*El término de Animago lo saque de Harry Potter Wiki.

**Hola, esta es una pequeña historia acerca de los Merodeadores, se me ocurrió un día y decidí escribirla. Espero, que les haya gustado, y me digan que tal les pareció.**


End file.
